User blog:Spriggins/WWE All Stars Review
So if you're reading this, you've probably read hundreds of online publications review the new WWE free-for-all video game, WWE All Stars. Or...you may have also just clicked on the main page slider by accident when it was switching images. Whatever. From IGN to Gamespot, the general consensus is that the game is "good", ranging between a score of 7 to 8. I keep seeing the same bullet points brought up about the positives: *WWE All Stars is fun. *People like tons of cartoony colors, ridiculous moves, and the ability to pick and play. *Fantasy Warfare vignettes are really cool. Hey, I like these too. But of course, the criticism is out there too: *The 30-man roster is too thin. *Lack of an in-depth Create-A-Wrestler. *After completing Fantasy Warfare and Path of Champions, the replayability suffers. *Online lag. *Long loading times. I certainly understand the criticism and I can agree with such points too. But to counter-argue the general consensus, there's something that's not really being discussed. As a life-long wrestling fan, NEVER have I looked more forward to a sequel than the next WWE All Stars game. And this is coming from someone who didn't even care the game was coming out until four days before it was released. Back in the summer last year when I first heard about All Stars, I saw the HGH-slathered freak character models of John Cena and The Rock and I couldn't believe it. I instantly dismissed the game with my skepticism. After all, I was old school when it came to WWE video games, all the way back from the quarter-sucking arcade days. I would literally dream of playing WWF WrestleFest so that I could select Earthquake, the Legion of Doom, or the Big Boss Man in the Royal Rumble free-for-alls. When Super NES and Sega Genesis came out, then my wrestling video games changed to games like WWF Royal Rumble and WWF WrestleMania: Steel Cage Challenge. And just before I could completely grow out of my wrestling fix as a kid, then came Nintendo 64 and THQ's first foray into professional wrestling video gaming, WCW/nWo World Tour. All the smaller details that I craved was introduced in World Tour. And before I knew it, WCW/nWo Revenge came out and further improved upon. Next thing I knew, THQ acquired the WWF license and introduced WWF WrestleMania 2000. For the first time, actual entrances with a TitanTron. Sure the graphics were not the greatest, but the right idea for a wrestling game was now there. And of course, WWF No Mercy put itself on a pedestial as the ultimate cult-wrestling game. I could play that game for hours with random friends. Granted, I like the SmackDown vs. RAW series, but come on, its gotten really stale. I don't want to shell out $60 every year for an annual game that improves on marginal points. And while Legends of WrestleMania had its moments two years ago when it was released (best Royal Rumble match in my opinion), the wrestling engine couldn't hold up very well. But with All Stars, it was exactly what I was looking for in terms of fun. After downloading the demo to play as the Ultimate Warrior and Rey Mysterio, wrestling video games have changed for the first time since THQ first stepped into the virtual squared circle. The All Stars gameplay and surrounding presentation is an absolute blast to be a part of. As the ultimate compliment, All Stars plays way better than No Mercy ever did where counters can't occur after every single move. I can't get enough of seeing Big Show nailing an earth-shattering chokeslam or Macho Man launching himself for a flying elbow drop. And the toy-like character models are superb. So while I knew that modes like Fantasy Warfare and Path of Champions would quickly run their course, I can't help but be excited for a sequel to All Stars when it comes time to renew those Legends contacts (hopefully within the next year or two). The arcade-style was made for the Royal Rumble, so that would be absolutely insane. Tag teams, double-team moves, and even team entrances would be great for next time. And plus, a more robust Create-A-Wrestler would be ideal too. So for those who read the criticism, I can understand where they're coming from. But long term, when All Stars has more time to build-up this franchise and not have to rush a product out before WrestleMania, the sequel is absolutely gonna blow expectations for wrestling titles. Spriggins 02:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts